A Twisted Tale
by Yami'sGirl2012
Summary: Kyle is now a female vampire. (S)he has to choose between Stan and Kenny. Stan pushed her away at first but the more the girl enters her new darkened life he finds himself forever attracted to her and Kenny has imprinted on her but can't be with her because of who(what) she is and Kyle doesn't know who she wants. sorry my summary sucks! please R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story of Stan and Kyle; if you do not like South Park please don't read this; if you don't like Style please don't read this and no flames please. This is sort of like a Twilight South Park story but with a lot of twists and more demented. Its rated for violence; foul language and there maybe some attempted suicide; if this makes you uncomfortable I'm sorry; but if it makes you uncomfortable I will make a note a chapter before so you can skip that chapter and in the next I will recap what happened so you know but I promise you probably won't even Miss very much. I'd like to say I'm editing this because someone has told me I have copied some one else's work; which if I did I truly did it unintentionally; my intention was to write my OWN because sexy-sex-slave's story was pretty awesome and I wanted to write my own like hers. to sexy-sex-slave; honey I didn't intentionally use something like your plot; in fact I had no way to even copy and paste your plot or anyway to change your plot; when I wrote this chapter out on paper I was with my fiancé and we were on a road trip to New York therefore there was no intentional way of me copying your work.. I'd also like to say I don't appreciate being told my writing is terrible; it may not be the best but its not going to always be up to standard. I also apologize to my one reader; this chapter is being changed so I don't get anymore hate mail.**

* * *

**Kyle's view **

**I was dead; I knew I was dead the minute I left the house with Ike. My brother was upset about something; it was like I cared anyway; the two of us didn't exactly get along. Ike was more a pretty boy now and I was more of a punk rocker; he was more masculine then me; I had feminine features and I was much shorter then most seventeen year old boys. "Kyle?" Ike asks. "yes Ike?" I reply softly; looking up as the Snow started to fall. "I did something… I did something bad." Ike says once were out of eye sight of the house. "what did you do Ike?" I ask; looking at him; Ike never came to me with his problems; he hated me; made my life Hell; he made fun of me and beat me up a lot. We entered a clearing which was blanketed with snow; there's a hole in the ground a few feet from us. "I did something terrible Kyle." Ike says, we approach the hole and I peer over the small pile of snow in front of it only to see nothing but a thin layer of snow there. "Ike there isn't anything in there..." I say turning to him; not fast enough to stop his fist from colliding with my stomach; there wasn't any sort of muscle on my body to help me defend myself anyways so it wouldn't have even mattered. I doubled over; coughing and gasping for air. "Ike!" I gasp and then his fist is in my face; I had no idea what I did to make him so mad at me but I knew it had to be something important; Ike only did this normally to scare me; to make me think he was going to kill me; you would think I would learn by now but no 'worry' for my brother got the best of me and I went with him like every other time. "Ike stop!" I cried as I cupped my now bleeding nose; normally he didn't hit me in my face; this was new; something defiantly had made Ike mad. Ike stared at me hatefully and then he punched me in the stomach; much harder than the last time and I coughed up some blood; Ike pushed me and I stumbled back; off balanced as it was and I fell into the freshly dug grave. "I hope you rot there you Jack ass." Ike spat at me then he threw a layer of Snow over me; the Snow mixed with the blood spewing from my nose and my mouth. Ike left me there to drown in my own blood which was already bubbling up past my lips in thick waves; it tasted metallic; like vinegar and cherries; it made me want to throw up. I heard Ike running and it sounded like he was crying? Why did I care he pretty much just killed me; no he had killed me and I had let him. I had stupidly followed Ike and now I was dead well dying but what was the difference? I would be dead soon; no one would stumble upon me until I was already dead or to far gone to help. "Kyle Broflovski; do you want to live?" someone asks; I look around for the voice; seeing only a figure there; standing close enough for me to grab. "you have a choice; die here in this grave or come with me and live." The figure went on and I choked up more of my blood; the edges of my vision going black now; I didn't know what I wanted. I reach up and grab the ankle of the figure, yes I totally wanted to live; there is so much I still wanted to do. My eyes fluttered closed as the figure picked me up from the grave; how he would save me I didn't know or really care.**

**No one's view**

** Randy Marsh laid the unconscious ginger on the steel table; shackling the boys wrists and ankles to the table. He kept whatever pulse the boy had alive while setting Kyle's ribs; if he turned him before setting his bones Kyle would be turned with a rib lodged in his lung and he would have problems forever. Randy had been watching Kyle for six months now; waiting for the perfect time to steal the boy away; Randy knew he would be the perfect mate for his Son but unfortunately Kyle's troublesome brother had decided to kill Kyle and had almost succeeded if Randy had not shown up when he did. Randy's Son Stan had been very depressed since his girlfriend Wendy left him for another Vampire named Gregory; they flaunted around in front of him all of the time. Randy didn't plan on telling Stan that he had another test for him until the boy on the table was completely changed. Randy bent down over the boy; his fangs gently scraping the boys' throat; the boy smelled delicious; Randy released his venom into the boy and then gave the boy his blood. Randy set up a blood I.V. if the boy didn't receive continuous blood during his change then he would die during the night. He would know by tomorrow night what became of the little ginger. **

**Kyle's view: next night**

** I woke up with a sharp pounding in my head and it felt like someone was drilling holes in my mouth. I try to sit up but am pulled back down by the chains on my wrists; panic washes through me and I look around me; there's a blood bag hooked into me; the color from my face would have drained if there was any left; my wrists and ankles are tied to the table; that was fantastic. A white hot pain flashes through my chest and I scream and let my head fall back against the hard table; a resounding crack filling the empty air. A door opens and I turn my head to look at the person; automatically baring my…fangs? What the Hell! I don't have fangs; what the Hell is going on here? When I said save me I didn't mean make me into a monster. "Your not a monster; your just new to this way life is all." The man says; he pulls up a chair and sits by me. "how do you feel?" he adds on and I take a shuddering breath. "fine and dandy; how about you?" I snap in a high Pitch voice; oh that was new too; why did I sound like a girl? "well because you are a girl silly. In order for you not to be recognized among the living we had to change you; don't worry all your female reproductive organs work; although only your mate can get you pregnant so I guess that wouldn't matter would it?" he explains and I groan I didn't want to hear the sex talk and especially not form some weird man I had never met before. "oh where are my manners? My name is Randy Marsh. You'll be staying here with me and my family from now on." He says and I turn my face away from him; he looked like Ike with his dark hair and eyes. "none of us are like that monster; you won't ever have to worry about him." Randy says and I sigh. "could you please not read my mind? And when can I get out of here?" I ask and look back at him. "well that depends on you. Your not fully adjusted yet so probably tomorrow night." Randy says; standing up. 'where are you going?" I ask; panic flashing through me. "well if you have another day to go your going to need another blood bag until you can feed on your own." Randy says and then he's gone and I'm alone. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a story of Stan and Kyle; if you do not like South Park please don't read this; if you don't like Style please don't read this and no flames please. This is sort of like a Twilight South Park story but with a lot of twists and more demented. Its rated for violence; foul language and there maybe some attempted suicide; if this makes you uncomfortable I'm sorry; but if it makes you uncomfortable I will make a note a chapter before so you can skip that chapter and in the next I will recap what happened so you know but I promise you probably won't even Miss very much. I'd like to thank Sexy-Sex-Slave for encouraging me on this story! also Butters is a girl. I promise Kenny will be in the next chapter!**

* * *

**Stan's view: same night**

** I walk down the hallway; it was like everyone in the house was avoiding me like they had some kind of house wide secret that had escaped me. Dad had been keeping a mind shield around his mind so we couldn't communicate and I couldn't see his thoughts, he was obviously hiding something from me. I turn to see Bebe walking towards; just what I wanted; to see the house psychic. "Stan; we need to talk." Bebe says; I sigh. "what is it Bebe?" I ask and she pulls me down onto the couch that was randomly placed in the hallway for some Odd reason; Mom loved to sit in random places and that's why chairs and other furniture were randomly placed about the house. "your mate; she's here and your going to meet her very soon." Bebe says and I sigh. "Bebe, not tonight please? I'm not interested in hearing anything else about my mate or any mate tests. Okay?" I say and she takes a deep breath. "Stan if you don't act right with her she will leave you; I've seen it; you change your mind and my visions keep changing. Please don't make this any harder on yourself than it has to be okay?" Bebe says; smiling; she pats my shoulder and gets up; with out another word she walks away. So what if she left me? Loneliness can't you leave you for an English bastard and I was determined to stay alone forever so I couldn't get hut again. I walk further down the hallway; I just wanted to get to my room before I ran into anyone else. I didn't want to put up with anyone right now; it was bad enough everyone had a mate; everyone had their life partner; the girl I thought was mine left me for Gregory and now I'm alone there wasn't anything else to it; I was alone now and would always be alone. I highly doubt this new girl would ever love me; she will only leave me like Wendy did. I didn't want to be with any one for that reason. I walk into my room; my safe haven. I pick up a book; switch on my reading light and lay in bed and read; not ready to sleep but needing something to occupy myself with.**

**Kyle's view: next night:**

** When I wake up I'm in a room; on a couch; it smelled like mints and Sage. I oddly like the smell; I sit up and take a deep breath; inhaling the smell of the air; it smelled deliciously and made an Odd tingling sensation start up in my stomach. I look around me; the room is slightly dark but lit up enough for me to see; the walls are a blood red color; the rug is black; the trim black; the ceiling black; the bed is a California King sized bed with some draped around it; the drapes around the bed are black but the blankets and pillows are blue; purple and Silver. There's a night stand by the bed; two bookshelves full of books of all kinds; a entertainment center with a flat screen; all kinds of games and all sorts of game systems; in the corner under a window is a computer desk with a desk top; two oak wood dressers; I see double doors leading to a balcony and excitement bubbles up in me; I always wanted a balcony. I get up and stretch; my shoulders crack and I groan; even when I'm dead my bones crack? I see three doors; I walk to the first one and open it; it leads to a full bathroom which has towels; rags and soaps and stuff in it; and a vanity full of girl stuff I guess I would need for my new body. I walk to the next door; it's a walk in closet full of various clothes in different colors and styles and lots of shoes; the last door leads to a hallway. I go back into the closet; I assumed these were my clothes; I pull down a black tank top and a pair of black shorts; I pick up a pair of black combat boots; I go to my dresser get bra and panties; man it would take forever to get used to being a girl.**

** It took me about an hour to shower; I had to figure out how to shave my legs and everything; I figured it out after a few tries and now had no hair from the neck down. I smelled like flowers and honey now though. I dress quickly; brush my hair and go to find Randy or Sharon so they can help me out. I pass a room two doors down from me and the same sage and mints smell is coming from the room; I stand and revel in it for a minute before continuing. I hear lots of talking and followed the voices; I follow them until I end up in a big ass dining room; the whole house is at the table eating; everyone Randy had told me about was here at once; there's one seat open and it's by a boy who reminded me of Ike. "oh Kyle; your awake; just in time for dinner dear." Sharon says; getting up and rushing over to me in a motherly manner; the whole room died down and fell into silence and looked at me. I blush a little and shift uncomfortably. "come on dear; come and sit down. You must be hungry; after all you've been on liquids for three days." Sharon says. As we get closer to the table I smell mints and sage like in my bedroom and in one of the rooms I had passed on the way here. I walk up the right side of the table; I stop half way and take a deep breath; none of these people. "what is she doing?" Randy asks and Sharon shrugs; everyone is watching me. I walk around the table; taking the long way to the empty seat meant for me but I stop half way and take a deep breath still couldn't find it. I walk further up and the closer I get to my seat the more I smell the sage and the mints. I stop behind the boy sitting by the empty chair and take a deep breath; shuddering a little as the smell fills my lungs. The boy turns to me and smirks a little; like he knows what I'm going through; the tingling sensation from earlier returned but hardcore and I almost doubled over because of it. This boy was the cause of weird tingling and the smell. **

**Stan's view:**

** I watched as the ginger girl walked into the dining room; Mom got up and rushed to her side; muttering some motherly things to her and then she started leading her to the table. The girl was dressed in black shorts and a black tank top with black knee high boots; her hair left down and wavy; still damp from the shower; her green eyes sparkled; she had the face of an Angel and the body of a goddess; curves in the right way and she was a foot shorter then me so that was always nice. She walked halfway up the right side of the table and stopped; she took a deep breath; shook her head and doubled back; walking the long way to her chair by me but she stopped about halfway and took another breath. I heard Dad ask what she was doing and saw Mom shrug; I knew what she was doing; she was seeking me out by smell and for some damn reason I was drawn to her; I couldn't move or breath; and if she told my heart to jump off a cliff I'm sure the bastard would. Her smell; the smell that attracted me to her hit me hardcore the minute she stopped behind me; I wondered what she was smelling because I smelled lavender and peaches. It had drawn me into her room earlier and I had to leave before I tried to rape or molest her. "You… you…" she whispers; her voice was beautiful; like angels singing in my ears. Mom and Dad watched in some what shock as I got up from my chair; sending the poor thing all the way across the room from the speed and force I used. The ginger looked at the chair for a split second before she looked back at me; her eyes were glazed from the bonding feeling she was having for me. I totally wanted to bang her right here on the floor but I'm sure that'd be rude. Gregory got up from his chair and moved over to us; ready to introduce himself to her. She looked at the prick for half a second before she walked to my side; pressing herself into my side like a child; her arms snaked around me and her face buried into my shirt; it was a silent rejection and Gregory stalked off. My friend Cartman and his girlfriend or rather mate Butters smiled at us; well Cartman nodded; he was an ass to everyone but his mate and I since we were friends; he thought gingers sucked souls but since were all dead and our souls gone that didn't matter so he would get along with the girl. "are you hungry?" I ask; looking at the small girl who had nuzzled into my side. She looked up at me through her long black eyelashes and nodded. I helped her sit down; made her a plate then set it in front of her; I retrieved my chair and sat by her; wrapping an arm around her gently like she was made of glass. "your name is Kyle; yes?" I ask her; she looks up at me; fork half way to her mouth; she sits the fork down; not bothering to eat the food from it. "yes." She says softly. I nod and smile at her; watching her pretty much Wolf down her food then have seconds. "my name is Stan." I tell her and she nods and smiles at me. **

** When Kyle left the dining room I fell from cloud nine and back to my senses. What the Hell had just happened? No one here had gone through that when they found their mates; I knew that for a fact because I was here when almost everyone was mated! This whole thing was something new; something stronger and it had me hook, line and sinker without any warning. I would bend over backwards for my ginger Angel because this whole bond thing; I hated it; I resented it; I didn't want it but it was too late; way too late. Now if anything happened to her I would kill for her; if I hadn't seen her or smelled her someone could've have killed her and I would have been done with it by now. I sigh and go up to my room; I just need a few minutes to myself. **


End file.
